A New World
by Queen of Mirkwood
Summary: Legolas is stuck in a new world, one he doesn't know about, and this world is in a war. He learns that he is the one to save the world. But he doesn't know anything. How can he save a world that he doesn't even know about?
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

"A New World"  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
Legolas stepped through the vines of a plant and into a clear-air clearing. There was a pool in the middle of the clearing and nothing but trees and rocks surrounding the circle of the clearing. He smiled to himself. A lot has happened and he needed to get away from all of it. He sat down on a rock, formed like a chair. He thought about why he was chosen. Chosen to be King when his brothers, Elensal and Elmeor were older and more responsible that he was. He sighed, people had always told him his father like him the best out of his children, guess they were right.  
  
And then there were those women who threw themselves at him. He hated that, couldn't stand someone like that. He always liked a challenge. He sighed once more and sat down on the cold stone. He looked around, happy that he had found this spot on his own, no one knew about this.  
  
"LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS SSSS!!!!!!" a shrill voice called for him. He groaned and shot out of his stone chair. He looked around and groaned again. He didn't have anywhere to do. He could cross the pool, but he couldn't swim, he look at a wall of rocks, piled up over a hill of some sort. He looked closely and noticed a path through the rocks to the top. He smiled and began to climb the rocks.  
  
"Legolas, What are you doing?" the voice greeted him. He looked down to see his loyal servant, Veahawen, staring at him. He smiled at her and began to climb down.  
  
"So sorry, Veahawen. Thought you were someone else." He looked down and realized it was a mistake. He lost his breathe and controlled it again. He was afraid of heights. He hit himself mentally and began again to climb down. But as he took for the next step, he missed it and before he knew it he was falling down to the ground. He had just enough time to see his favorite rock right under him. Then all he remembered was a sharp pain, then nothing. 


	2. Chapter One: Waking up to a Surprise

Chapter Two  
  
Legolas woke up with a snap. He got up, swayed a bit from the head rush, and then looked around. He nothing but, well.nothing. The grass was bare and brown. No trees covered the lonely plains. He grew worried, he wasn't in Mirkwood anymore. He looked up, expecting to see a blue sky, but saw nothing but blackness in the clouds. He wondered where he was. He saw nothing, not even a little town. He knew that if he didn't start moving, he wouldn't get anywhere, so he picked one direction and moved toward it.  
  
He walked long. He saw a village approach him and he reached for him bow, and then realized that he had forgotten it when he went outside for a walk. He sighed, this wasn't good. He walked slowly and stealthy. He didn't know whether these people where hostile or friendly, but he had to take the chance. He came upon the small village and saw no one outside; it was deserted; yet there was smoke coming from the straw-built houses. He walked and looked at them, confused on why the people chose to build out of easily corrupted straw, he knew it was dangerous to make houses out of straw, straw doesn't hold against much. He finally picked a house and knocked on it. He waited for a moment, and no one answered. He looked up and saw smoke come from the house, odd. He moved to another house and knocked on that one as well. This time, a woman appeared. She had red, fiery hair, and vivid green eyes that pursed you when you looked at them. She had ivory skin and fine delicate facial features. She looked at him for a moment that smiled a cold smile.  
  
"Can I help you?" she peered at him, her voice like icicles. She looked at him as if she couldn't place what he was. He cleared his throat and said, "Er.yes, you can. I'm afraid I don't exactly know where we are." he looked around for a moment, as if trying to remember again.  
  
"You are at Tersielles," she answered, as if he knew where that was.  
  
"Tersielles? What's that?"  
  
"A village."  
  
"Where is that in Middle Earth?" he asked, looking around again.  
  
"Middle Earth? There is no such thing in Middle Earth."  
  
He stared at her. "Where am I?"  
  
"As I said, Tersielles. You are on the planet Earth. But there is no such thing as Middle Earth." She peered at him closely now.  
  
He stared at her again, then began to shiver, yeah, he was no longer at home. He looked inside and saw nothing but a bed, table and another room. She watched him and then said, "Hm.why don't you come in?"  
  
"Oh, er.okay." He slipped past her, still feeling her eyes on him. She closed the door and noticed the other room was a kitchen, and also noticed a small fire was building.  
  
"So.who are you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Legolas. I am an Elf." He answered.  
  
This time it was her turn to stare at him, "A what?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
He turned to her and said, "An Elf."  
  
She turned her back to him, her hand covering her open mouth. She seemed to be hushed by this knowledge. She muttered to herself, "An elf.could he be the one who.no, it's not possible, the prophecy doesn't say anything about.this is way to fast, I need to contact Ferale and Arenal."  
  
Legolas looks at her amused and then says, "Now that I have given mine, can I have your name?"  
  
She turned back to him, "Lile. Listen, this is very important, I must contact a friend of mine. Please wait here, please do not go anywhere. I must get them. This is important. I will be right back."  
  
With that she left, grabbing her coat. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Prophecy

Chapter Three: The Prophecy  
  
Legolas stared after her. He sighed, and then sat down. He looked around; it was a pretty bare place. Then he heard a knock on the door. He moved to it, not sure if he should open it, but the door burst open anyway and a young man entered the house. He had dark hair and eyes. The man looked at Legolas who stared at the man.  
  
"Have you seen Lile?" he asked, eyeing Legolas suspiciously.  
  
"No, why?" Legolas answered.  
  
"Hm, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Legolas. I am from Mirkwood."  
  
"Mirkwood? What's that?"  
  
"It a forest in Middle Earth."  
  
"Middle Earth? Are you an alien?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am an elf."  
  
The man's eyes widened like Lile's did when he had told her. The man whirled around as Lile and another woman walked threw the door. Lile seemed surprised to see the man there. She turned to the woman, who had the same dark hair but light brown eyes. Lile spoke something to her, that Legolas could not understand.  
  
"Heisl thale, aligh Legolas, aidha thaaod aidaldkd," Lile said to the woman. The woman nodded and turned to the man, "Heis alalidhg, alihggeke, ah wiwha alighe aidlag, Arenal," the woman said.  
  
Legolas sighed and Lile turned back to him, "Legolas, This is Arenal and Ferale, they are great friends of mine."  
  
Arenal, the man, smiled and held out his hand. Legolas took it and shook it. The warm in his hand passes to Legolas. "I suppose you are wondering what is going on?" Ferale asked, also sticking out her hand.  
  
Legolas nodded as he also shook her hand. Ferale turned to Arenal and Lile, "Who's starting off?"  
  
"I will," Lile answered. She took a deep breath and said, "It all started hundreds of years ago. When the five races, Telekanals, Shapeshifters, Netheralles, and the Earthelles-" she was interrupted by Legolas, "What are they?"  
  
Lile looked at him, "The Telekanals have psychic abilities. They can do anything with the mind. Such as telepathy, teleport, telekinesis, and mind control, and so forth. The Shapeshifters take any shape they wish, from a coffee table to another being. However, then are not able to copy any of the abilities. The Netheralles are able to manipulate the weather, such as making a blizzard or making it humid. And last, then Earthelles control water, fire, earth, and wind. The earths elements." She paused a moment, considering which words to use. Legolas stared at her, he never knew these races were existing.  
  
"What about humans?" he asked, looking at all of them.  
  
Ferale cleared her throat and answered, "They were killed off a long time ago."  
  
"What year is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It is 450000 in the sixth age." Arenal answered.  
  
Legolas gasped, he was far into the future.  
  
Lile cleared her throat and said, "Somehow the races started to fight. My ancestors and everyone else started fighting, and they had started the war in this world." Lile paused and looked down. "Lile is a Telekanal, I am a Shapeshifter and my brother is a Earthelle. We are not biological siblings," Ferale went on, "This war has been going on for millions of years. No one ahs been able to stop it. Until someone made a prophecy."  
  
"The Prophecy?" Legolas asked, interested.  
  
"It states that there is only one person who will be able to destroy this war. It says that there is one person who is controlling this war, making all of this happen, who is purely evil. And the one person who is able to kill this evil person is the only person who is able to kill all evil. The war is in their own hands," Arenal said, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"So you think I'm the person who destroys the evil person?" Legolas asked. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"The prophecy says that the person is not from this world, and you obviously is not."  
  
Legolas sighed. He didn't want this burden on him. But if he was the person to destroy this war, he had no choice but to. He turned to the two and said, "What do we do?" 


	4. Chapter Three: The Story

Chapter Four: The Story  
  
Legolas watched the three as they exchanged exaggerated looks. Finally, Lile took a deep breath and said, "Well for one thing, we must find the evil person and destroy him or her."  
  
"Is there any way of knowing that?" asked Legolas, but somehow knowing the answer.  
  
Ferale shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Although," she flipped her hair out of her face, "the prophecy says that the one will know who is it once they set eyes on the person." She again flipped her hair, but this time taking out a clip and snapping it onto her hair.  
  
"But, it is also said that the One may not also know, therefore he must rely on information that people tell him," Arenal stated thoughtfully.  
  
"So, I ask again, what do I do?" Legolas asked again, he didn't like where this was going.  
  
They all thought again and finally Ferale said, "Well, I suppose we must travel around town and find the person. But this a big world, the person can be anywhere."  
  
"I bet someone we know can pinpoint a couple of places of where the person might be," Lile answered to the puzzle.  
  
Arenal snapped his fingers, and said, "I know just the person. This person has a career figuring out who the evil person is. I'll be right back," and with that he grabbed his coat and took off.  
  
Legolas watched him leave then turned to the two women. Lile was Telekanal, and Ferale and Shapeshifter. These were powers that weren't even heard of in Middle Earth. He sighed and then turned to them. "So, tell me what is this world like before and after the war."  
  
The again exchanged looks. They sighed simultaneously and Ferale said, "Well, I have lived longer than Lile. Shapeshifters are immortal, just like the Netheralles. I remembered the green grasses and meadows and the tall evergreen trees. The birds-"  
  
"Birds?" Legolas interrupted, "Animals? Where are they?"  
  
Arenal shifted uncomfortably and answered, "They also were killed off a long time ago, around when the humans ceased to exist."  
  
"And the animals bounded freely where ever they please," continued Ferale loudly. Legolas blushed, he could tell that Ferale did not like to be interrupted. "And then one day, something happened. Lile's father, Trenal, the King of the Telekanals-"  
  
"King of the Telekanals?" Legolas asked, amazed.  
  
Lile nodded, blushing, "Yes, the Telekanals and the Earthelles have royalty to rule them. I am the daughter of the king."  
  
"She is princess Lile of the Telekanals," Ferale added, then cleared her throat. "Anyway, Trenal, never got along with the ruler of the Shapeshifters. And one day, something happened." She looked at Lile to finish.  
  
"An accident occurred, and a Shapeshifter village was attacked, killing hundreds of men, women and children who lived there," Lile took up. "The President of the Shapeshifters, Helean, was furious and attacked a village of the Telekanals and before you knew it a war had begun between the two."  
  
"Helean and the King of the Earthelles, Behgan, had always been allies, but this time, Behgan wanted nothing to do with this war and wanted to stay out of it," Arenal suddenly interfered, "This angered Helean and also attacked the main village of the Earthelles. And Since the Earthelles never liked the Telekanals and since that the Shapeshifters are attacking the village, they began to attack the two races."  
  
"And, the ally of the Telekanals, the Netheralles, the President of the Netheralles was feeling the same way and also attacked all three of the races. This started a uproar and then suddenly, no one had an ally, no one were friends anymore, and everyone was fighting," finished Lile. She stopped abruptly and started to sob.  
  
Arenal quickly moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "So, then why are all of you still friends?" Legolas asked.  
  
Ferale looked up and said strongly, "Lile and I have been friends for ages, and Arenal has always been there for her, we would not fall apart because of a stupid war."  
  
Legolas nodded and wondered briefly what he had gotten himself into.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Character Bio: -Lile Name: Lile Heegians Race: Telekanal Height: 5 "8" Looks: Lile has long red fiery hair and vivid green eyes. She is fine ivory skin and she has fair facial skin. She has high cheekbones and fine facial features. Age: 345 Father: King of the Telekanals, Trenal Mother: Not known Some facts on her personality: Lile is always treated as a princess by everyone. She hates being a princess and vows one-day to get away from it all. She is shy around people she doesn't know, but if she knows you long enough, she can be very outgoing. She is always on her guard, but if she knows you mean no harm she lets you in. she is a good fighter with a strong heart, although, she does tend to get jealous easily. She is a little nosy. 


	5. Chapter Four: Newcomer and Leaving Home

Chapter Five: Newcomer and Leaving Home  
  
"So, what now?" Legolas asked, still getting used to the fact that he is no longer in Mirkwood.  
  
Lile sighed and Ferale looked away. Arenal cast a distant look at Legolas and said clearly, "We must find the evil one and kill him, or her."  
  
Legolas looked away. Then he cast a look at Lile, she looked at him in the eyes, and he realized that she was more attractive than Ferale. He looked away and nodded. "Of course, when must we leave?"  
  
For a moment, no one answered then Ferale said, "As soon as possible." She got up and started to walk to the door. Lile stood after and Arenal followed. "Ferale," he said to her, "We must get ready."  
  
Ferale nodded and turned to Lile, "Get ready, we will be right back. Bring food and weapons. Travel light." Lile nodded and closed the door behind them.  
  
Lile stared after them for a moment, and Legolas went to her and started to massage her shoulders. She turned to him and shrugged him off. He looked at her questioningly and said, "What is bothering you?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment and shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing."  
  
Again he looked at her questioningly, but decided to let it go. She moved to the next room, "We must pack. Can you go in the kitchen, get any dried food you can find. Everything. Bring it out here on the table." She left and entered a bedroom.  
  
Legolas moved to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards. He saw crackers, some chips, and cereal. Nothing else. He grabbed all of the foods and sighed. He piled the foods on the table and turned to see Lile walking out with two bags. She set one down, "Clothes, and personal hygiene," she took the other bag and began piling more clothes and the food on the table inside the bag. She looked at him after zipping up the bag. Then she reached into her coat and revealed a gun. He looked at her for a moment and said, "Legolas, do you know what this is?"  
  
He shook his head. He'd never seen anything like it, but somehow he figured that it was dangerous.  
  
"This is called a gun." She took the gun and pointed it at a wall beside of her. She took aim and pulled the trigger. Legolas jumped back at the loud sound.  
  
Lile turned back to Legolas. She walked to him and pointed to the trigger, "This is the trigger, if you pull this and point it at someone, you will kill them, be careful where you point the gun. Here," she handed him the gun and put up a target sheet, "Practice."  
  
He took the gun and pointed it to the target. He took one aim and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect bulls-eye. Lile stared at him in disbelief then smiled. "You are going to be good to have around."  
  
He smiled again at her and swore he has never seen anyone so beautiful. He caught himself thinking this then turned, blushing. He again shot some bullets when there was knocking at the door. Lile opened it and Ferale and Arenal entered, with another man.  
  
"Who is this?" Legolas asked.  
  
"This is Urlet. He is a Netheralle," Ferale answered. She closed the door and put down her stuff. "He is here to help us and go along with us. He'll be a good person to depend on."  
  
Legolas looked at the man. He had jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a muscular body and was about Legolas' height. "Legolas," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Urlet took it and smiled, showing his pure white teeth, "Urlet."  
  
"Okay, since we are all ready, we should get going, the faster, the better," Lile interrupted.  
  
They all nodded and headed out the door. 


End file.
